Mario Superhero
}} Plot One day, Mario was having a stroll through the Mushroom Forest with his brother Luigi. However, they noticed Bowser and Kamek talking in a shady part of the forest. Mario overheard them talking about how they were going to control the Mushroom Kingdom! Bowser suddenly noticed Mario and Luigi and zapped them with a strange weapon. Suddenly, Mario and Luigi noticed that they couldn't lift their feet off the ground! Bowser flew off in his clown car, ready to wreck havoc upon the peaceful kingdom. However a strange man called Pory noticed them stuck to the ground, he instantly recognized them as Mario and Luigi. Pory was a black market salesman and happened to have a few glowing capes with him. These capes would allow Mario and Luigi to fly! And so Mario and Luigi set off on their grand adventure to save the Mushroom Kingdom! Characters *Mario (Playable) *Luigi (Playable) *Peach (Playable, Beat World 2) *Daisy (Playable, Beat World 4) *Bowser (Playable, Beat The Game) *Pory (Playable, Beat The Game as all characters) *Yoshi (Unplayable) *Birdo (Unplayable) *Bowser Jr. (Unplayable) *Toad (Unplayable) Gameplay Mario and Luigi must fly through various levels avoiding obstacles and defeating enemies. On the DS, characters can be moved with buttons or the touchscreen. On the Wii, characters can be moved using the nunchuck or by using the wiimote's motion control. As Mario and Luigi fly they can pick up various items to help them on their journey. After every 4 levels, Mario and Luigi will fight a boss. Bosses have their own way of being beaten so you must think of how to beat them. Each world has it's own gimmicks to try and throw you off, you must adjust to these new obstacles if you wish to succeed. After beating the game, a new mode called Bowser Mode will be unlocked, there is only 3 worlds in this mode but Bowser is much bigger than any other character thus making the levels far more difficult. After you beat Bowser Mode, you will unlock a bonus minigame called Bullet Bill where you control a Bullet Bill and must avoid obstacles. Items Coin - Use to buy items and upgrades Mushroom - Heals 2hp Super Shroom - Heals all hp Life Shroom - Will revive you with half health if you die Ultra Shroom - Will revive you with full health if you die Fire Flower - Gives you fire power, letting you throw fireballs forward Ice Flower - Gives you ice power, letting you freeze enemies with icy breath Mega Mushroom - Makes you grow huge, letting you destroy anything you touch Starman - Makes you invinicible and makes you move blindingly fast Bowser Bomb - Kills all enemies on screen The Shop Mushroom - 20 coins Super Shroom - 50 coins Life Shroom - 85 coins Ultra Shroom - 200 coins Fire Flower - 70 coins Ice Flower - 150 coins Mega Mushroom - 350 coins Starman - 800 coins Bowser Bomb - 300 coins Upgrade Health - 200 coins Upgrade Speed - 160 coins Upgrade Handling - 200 coins Upgrade Item Frequency - 300 coins Coin x2 - 2000 coins Levels WORLD 1 : Mushroom Forest Stage 1 : Learning The Ropes Stage 2 : The Real Deal Stage 3 : Enemies Ain't Fun Stage 4 : Taste The Flames Of The Fire Flower Stage 5 : BOSS : Kamek WORLD 2 : Mushroom Kingdom Stage 1 : The Entrance Stage 2 : Pipelines Stage 3 : The Sewers Stage 4 : Throne Room Stage 5 : BOSS : Hypno Chandalier WORLD 3 : Ice Mountain Stage 1 : Ice Ice Baby Stage 2 : Freezing Lake Stage 3 : Freezing Core Of The Mountain Stage 4 : Little Penguin Jive Stage 5 : BOSS : Chief Chilly WORLD 4 : Fire Castle Stage 1 : It's Burning Hot Stage 2 : Too Much Heat Stage 3 : Way Too Much Heat Stage 4 : Flame And Ice Stage 5 : BOSS : Fire Golem & Big Bully WORLD 5 : Pirahna Plant Land Stage 1 : Chomp Chomp Stage 2 : Petey Pirahna Strikes Stage 3 : Pipe Maze Stage 4 : Petey Pirahna Strikes Again Stage 5 : BOSS : Petey Pirahna & Nipper Plant WORLD 6 : Bullet Bill Park Stage 1 : Bullet Bill Shootout Stage 2 : Banzai Bills Stage 3 : Screw Mansion Stage 4 : Deep Dark Caves Stage 5 : BOSS : Bullet Bill Launchers WORLD 7 : Dark Land Stage 1 : Enter To Dark Land Stage 2 : BOSS : Undead Kamek Stage 3 : Through The Fire And The Flames Stage 4 : Shred Mansion Stage 5 : BOSS : Bowser Category:Wii Category:Nintendo DS Category:Mario game